YEARNING HEART
by WonKyuGS
Summary: Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Choi Siwon, kekasihnya yang sering pulang pergi syuting ke China. Bagaimana Kyuhyun saat merindukan Siwon, kita intip yu! / WonKyu / Boy's Love, Romance, Drable/One Shot


**Author : Winda.**

**WonKyu, Super Junior.**

**Boy's Love, Romance.**

**======= ''WonKyu'' =======**

_**Ashwiun maeumingeol**_

_**Ashwiun maeumingeol**_

_**Idaero neol pumane dago shipo**_

_[ini hati yang penuh kerinduan_

_ini hati yang penuh kerinduan_

_Aku ingin menempatkanmu di peluakanku]_

-Author Pov-

Suasana Dorm Super Junior nampak sepi.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul **23.30**.

Semua member nampak sudah **terlelap **di kamar mereka masing-masing.

Tapi Sepertinya tidak untuk kamar bernomor -**1013**- bertuliskan -**WonKyu**-. Seseorang di balik pintu atau tepatnya di dalam kamar tersebut nampak sedang **berguling-guling** tak jelas. Bibir mungil nan menggodanya nampak sedang **menggerutu**.

Namja yang nyatanya **satu-satunya** penghuni kamar tersebut belum tidur. Tubuh kurusnya nampak tidak tenang, namja manis nan **cantik** (?) itu hanya bisa berguling-guling di tempat tidur **King Size** nya. Sesekali menenggelamkan kepalanya di bawah bantal, sepertinya ia berteriak di balik sana.

"Argghh... **Hyung**~ kapan sih kau pulang.." gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Raut wajahnya nampak **tidak** bahagia Sesekali melirik dengan **sinis** kearah samping tempatnya tidur. Tempat dimana **belahan jiwanya** biasa terbaring.

"Aku kangen **Siwonnie...** hiks...hiks..." namja manis itupun sepertinya tidak bisa menahan perasaannya, tidak bisa di pungkiri sudah hampir **3 bulan** namja itu hanya tidur **seorang diri** di kamarnya.

Namja, atau panggil saja **-Kyuhyun**- sang **Evil Maknae ** untuk pertama kalinya menangis karena **seseorang**. Tubuh Kurusnya nampak bergetar, air mata sudah bercucuran di pipinya dengan mulus. Tubuhnya memeluk guling dengan erat.

#dert..dert..

Getaran Hp di meja nakasnya diabaikan begitu saja. Kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik bantal. Tangisnya semakin menjadi.

**===== ''WonKyu'' =====**

Pagi menjelang...

Seperti biasa di ruang makan semua member sudah duduk dengan **manisnya**. Sementara Ryeowook **sang Koki** masih sibuk menyiapkan beberapa masakan yang belum matang. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya meja makan tersebut selalu di warnai **canda tawa** para member. Tapi kali ini sang maknae -**Kyuhyun**- nampak sedang tidak bersemangat, wajahnya nampak murung.

"Aish. Wookie lama nih, engga tahu apa cacing-cacing di perut udah pada perang.." seru **Heechul **yang sudah nampak kelaparan.

"Sabarlah Chullie... coba makan ini dulu, emm" tawar **Hankyung** yang duduk di sebelah Heechul memberikan **Apel** merah yang sudah di potong.

"Gomawo yeobo^^" ucap Heechul tersenyum bahagia, yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat adegan **lovey dovey** di pagi hari.

Selang beberapa menit Wookie pun dengan** ketidakprikewookian** para member yang dalam masa kelaparan langsung meneriakinya..

"yaaa... yaaa... **Lapar... lapar**... " teriak EunHae, KangTeuk, HanChul, MinBum, YeDong kompak sambil mukul mukul piring pake sendok -seperti anak kecil- kecuali **Kyuhyun **yang malah duduk** lesu** dengan kepala di atas meja (?).-.

"Mwo ? emangnya tangan gua banyak apa?" **batin** Wookie.

Tapi tanpa mau peduli, Wookie datang hanya ingin mengambil beberapa bahan makanan di kulkas. Setelah mendapatkan yang diinginkannya Wookie langsung kembali ke dapur.

"Yaaa... kiraiin udah beres..." Leeteuk kecewa, di tekuknya wajah cantiknya..

Kyuhyun masih nampak tak bersemangat. Setelah **semalaman** menangis, pagi ini perasaanya memang **sedikit** membaik tapi tetap saja hatinya masih **sakit. **Kecewa karena sudah hampir **seminggu** Siwon-nya tidak menghubungi Kyuhyun. Ponselnya selalu mati di siang hari.

Dan saat malam hari, saat Kyuhyun menelphon tidak di angkat. Hufft memang susah **berhubungan jarak jauh,** mengingat sekarang Siwon adalah seorang penyanyi dan juga **aktor.**

"**Kyunnie**... apa semalam hpmu mati?'' tanya Donghae tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Donghae di Sebrang tempatnya duduk.

"Ani... Hpku tidak mati.." jawab Kyuhyun sekenannya.

"Jinjja? tapi kenapa semalam **Siwon** menelphon ke **ponselku**.."

Mendengar nama Siwon, jantung Kyuhyun mendadak berdetak dengan _kencang. _Perasaannya mendadak _berdebar._

"Be-benarkah **Hyu-yung**?'' tanya Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar.

"Ne.. semalam dia menanyakan keadaanmu, aku kira Hpmu mati makanya dia menelphon ke ponselku.."

*Brakk

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Semua member hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan _bingung. Ada apa dengan maknae itu?_ kira-kira batin mereka bertanya seperti itu.

"Kajja... makan ^^"

*Brukk

Ryeowook dengan tiba-tiba menyimpan nasi goreng **Jumbo Sizenya** di atas meja. Semua member langsung mengalihkan pendangannya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang merasa di tatap dangan tatapan aneh, berdelik ngeri.

"Mwoya? bukankah tadi katanya- huffft Mianhae..." Ryeowook akhirnya menyadari jika tatapan itu adalah tatapan kekagetan (?) mereka.

"Ah.. sudah... ayo makan.." perintah Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Okke..."

======= ''WonKyu'' =======

Sementara itu..

Kyuhyun sibuk mencari Ponselnya. lagi-lagi dadanya berdebar tidak jelas. Hanya mendengar nama itu di ucapkan saja bisa membuat hatinya berdebar. Bagaimana jika ia langsung yang mendengar suara orang itu. Sepertinya sekarang Kyuhyun **merutuki** dirinya yang semalaman tidak mencek ponselnya.

Sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega,setelah menemukan ponselnya. Kyuhyun langsung memeriksa ponsel tersebut. Matanya sedikit membelakan melihat pemberitahuan di layar ponselnya.

_'50 misscall and 33 new massage' _hampir semuanya atas pengirim yang sama '**Siwonnie'**.

Dengan sedikit bergetar Kyuhyun mulai membuka pesan-pesan singkat tersebut.

**'Baby... kau dimana?'**

**'Angkat telphonmu!'**

**'Baby... jawab aku..'**

**'Miss U more BabyKyu'**

Hampir semua pesannya berisikan kata-kata yang sama. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. Lagi-lagi kepalanya menduduk.

"Mianhae.. hyung..." lirihnya, tangannya menggenggam erat ponselnya.

"Tak ada gunanya sekarang aku membalas.. sekarang kau pasti sedang sibuk.."

**===== WonKyu =====**

_-Taipe, Taiwan-_

Siwon baru saja meyelesaikan beberapa adegan untuk drama taiwan terbarunya. Wajahnya nampak lelah, tubuhnya sedikit **kurus** dan kulitnya sedikit lebih **coklat **di banding beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kemudian Siwon mendudukan dirinya di sofa single. Sedikit memejamkan mata mencoba merilekskan pikirannya. Selang beberapa menit seorang laki-laki **paruh baya** mendekati Siwon dan menepuk pundak Siwon.

"Kau telah bekerja keras Siwon-sshi" Ucapnya, Siwon membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada laki-laki tersebut.

"Gomawo, Sutradara..." Ucapnya.

"Mungkin besok kau sudah bisa kembali ke Korea..."

"Benarkah?''

"Iya.. baiklah selamat beristirahat.. ingat besok pagi syuting terakhirmu.." Ucapnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Siwon. Senyum sumringah **terpantri** di wajah tampan Siwon **''Baby.. aku akan segera pulang"**

Masih dengan senyum yang terpantri di wajahnya. Siwon meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang ^^

======= ''WonKyu'' =======

_-Back To Dorm-_

Sore hari yang indah di Kota Seoul. Udara Sore itu terasa menyejukan, di tambah desiran angin yang menerpa wajah siapa saja yang pergi keluar. Beruntunglah bagi **Super Junior** yang sudah kembali ke Dorm mereka di hari yang masih cukup terang. Sepulang dari acara masing-masing para member yang sudah lelah langsung masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing. Membersihkan diri dan menikmati waktu bersantai mereka.

Tapi lain halnya dengan sepasang kekasih -**HaeHyuk-,** selang beberapa menit setelah kepulangan mereka. Donghae dan Eunhyuk nampak sedang menikmati sebuah **Cake** di kamar mereka. Entah kapan mereka mempersiapkan itu semua.

"**Hae-ah**... gomawo Cake nya enak..." Puji Eunhyuk yang nampak senang menyantap **Cake** **Strowbery** pemberiaan orang terkasihnya tersebut.

"Ne.. Cheonma _Chagi_..." balas Donghae sambil mengelus lembut rambut baru Hyuk yang berwarna hitam.

"Apa kita sedang merayakan Anniversary **Hae**-ah..?''

''Kau pikir untuk Apa aku membeli Cake eoh? kau tidak lupa kan kemarin hari apa?'' Ucap Donghae dengan kesal yang di buat-buat. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar.

"He..he.. aku memang lupa.." polos Eunhyuk dengan senyum Gummy-nya

*Tap...

*Tap...

*Tap...

Terdengar langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekati kamar HaeHyuk Couple. Pintu Kamar itu terbuka. Muncullah seorang **Namja imut** dan kulit **putih pucat** yang semakin hari semakin berwarna pucat =.= memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Hyung... aku pinjam** Laptopmu **ya..." Ucapnya setelah masuk ke kamar EunHae.

"Mwo? buat apa **Kyu**?" heran Eunhyuk yang langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di dekat pintu.

"aish... sebentar saja... memori Laptopku penuh.. aku hanya-''

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menginstal game terbaru.." tebak Dongahe yang ikut menghampiri.

''Aniya... aku-"

"Tidak ! kau jangan sentuh Laptopku, **Kyu**..." tolak Eunhyuk yang langsung memeluk laptopnya seakan ingin melindungi barang kesayangannya itu dari perilaku orang jahat.

"Aish.. pelit sekali... kalo Punya **Hae-**hyung?'' harap Kyuhyun sekarang tinggal pada Donghae.

"No-No-No-" tolak donghae cepat.

"Kenapa kalian jadi **Couple** pelit sekali sih?''

"Biarin..." Kompak EunHae dan tertawa. Kyuhyun menyeringai iblis *plakk*

"jadi... begitu yaaa... kalo gitu.. go-" Kyuhyun mendekati Eunhyuk dan...

"Pinjam bentar..." Kyu langsung mengambil Laptop Hyuk dengan cepat, ia menyeringai saat laptop itu berada di tangannya.

"Kyuhyun kembalikan..." teriak Eunhyuk

"Aniya..." Kyuhyun mundur, Eunhyuk mendekat, semakin mendekat.

Dan... diam Kyuhyun tidak bisa mundur lagi, ada meja yang menghalanginya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi Kyu..hahhaaaa'' Hyuk tersenyum senang, ia semakin mendekat.

Dan Kyuhyun akan bersiap-siap berlari menuju pintu. Sial saat Kyuhyun akan berlari, tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol sesuatu yang ada di atas meja tersebut dan..

*Prang...

Mendengar sesuatu jatuh, Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan...

**-Foto ayah Donghae pecah berkeping-keping-**

Foto itu sangatlah berarti bagi Lee Donghae. Sadarkah kau Kyuhyun? menghancurkan foto itu sama halnya Kau menghancurkan hatinya. Apakah Cho Kyuhyun kali ini akan selamat?

Hening...

Baik Eunhyuk maupun Donghae saling Diam dan Schok. Kyuhyun? dia juga membatu di tempat. Detik kemudian Kyuhyun memberanikan menatap Donghae yang **nampak geram**. Rahang Donghae **mengeras**, Eunhyuk **memelototkan** mata sipitnya dengan **sadis** ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menelan salivanya, ia benar-benar sangat takut melihat tatapan **Couple** di hadapannya.

======= ''WonKyu'' =======

"Yak... **Maknae bodoh**. apa yang kau lakukan hah?'' Maki Eunhyuk yang langsung mengambil laptopnya, ia sempat menatap ke arah **Donghae** yang -errrr- menakutkan.

Kyuhyun tak menggubris Eunhyuk tubuhnya mendadak **kaku** melihat tatapan Donghae yang lain dari biasanya. **Namja ikan** itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Kuku-kukunya **memutih** karena mencengkram bajunya sendiri.

"Mi-miianhae.. Hyuung..." Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya -**rasa bersalah telah memenuhi dirinya-**

"Donghae-ah.. tenangkan dirimu..." Eunhyuk berusaha meredam amarah Donghae yang sepertinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Cho-Kyuhyun.. sepertinya kau sudah tahu apa kesalahanmu.." Ucap Donghae dingin -sangat dingin-.

"Ne.. jeongmal mii-aaanhaaeee..." Kyuhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Yakkk..." teriak Donghae murka.. tangannya sudah terangkat ke udara..

"Hikss...hikss...hiksss... jeongmal mianhaaae.. mii-annn-haaeee... **Hae-hyung... **hikssshiks..." Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai dengan air mata yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi.

Kedua kakinya ia peluk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kaki dan dadanya Kyuhuyun semakin menangis deras.. seakan ingin meluapkan segala **kesesakan** di dan Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat **nakal** dan **jarang** menangis itu kini menangis dan nampak frustasi. Rasa **bersalah** meruak di dada Dongahae, tadinya Dongahe memang ingin marah dan memarahi Kyuhyun -**yang ceroboh**- tapi melihat **Dongsaenganya** seperti itu membuat amarahnya hilang.

Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, Kyuhyun semakin menangis dan sesekali memegangi dadanya. -**mungkin merasa sesak-. **Donghae langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berjongkok di depan **namja manis** itu.

"Kyu~ Ulljjima... hyung tidak bermaksud..''

"Hikss... hiks... **Hae hyung**.. mii-anhaeee.. mian.. ak-ku... hiks..."

"Ulljimma..." Donghae langsung merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Di usapnya punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam melihat mereka.

"Hikss.. ak-ku memang orang yang menyebalkan... akk-uu''

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi **Kyu-ah**.. aku sudah memaafkanmu..." Donghae semakin memeluk erat Kyuhyun, sebenarnya baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk merasa _kesal_ pada Kyuhyun, tapi di tepis mereka melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak terluka saat ini. Apakah ada faktor lain yang membuatnya seperti itu?

"Iya Kyu~ nanti aku bisa mengganti bingkainya.. kau jangan hawatir.." hibur Eunhyuk

Kyuhyun sedikit lebih tenang. Walau ia masih menangis, setidaknya melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk seperti itu sedikit mengurangi rasa bersalah Kyuhyun.

"Uljjima... masa** evil maknae ** nangis sih, engga lucu... hehe.." Donghae berusaha menghibur Kyuhyun, di hapusnya air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun.

"go-mmao hyung..."

"kajja.." Donghae membangunkan Kyuhyun dan mendudukannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Kyu... sebenarnya kau kenapa? kenapa jadi **cengeng** gitu, kita kan engga bener-bener marah?'' tanya Eunhyuk sambil memberikan Kyuhyun tissu.

"Iya Kyu, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?'' tambah Donghae

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan kembali menundukan kepalanya. HaeHyuk saling berpandangan dan menggangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu.

"Aku merindukan **Siwon Hyung**... hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun pelan -bahkan sangat pelan-

EunHae saling berpandangan lagi dan mengangguk mengerti.

Donghae tersenyum, "Kau tahu semalam **Siwon** bicara apa padaku?'' ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap antusias Donghae.

"Memangnya apa hyung...?''

"Dia bilang... malam ini akan pulang..." ucap Donghae sumringah ^^

"Jinjja?''

"Ne.. Kyunnie malam ini kekasihmu pulang.. ah aku tidak tahu apa yang akan di katakan Siwon saat tahu.. kekasihnya..." kata Eunhyuk menggantung..

"jangan di beritahu hyung... aku mohon^^ aku malu kalau Wonnie.-"

"kau tenang saja Kyu... dalam sebuah hubungan **merasa kehilangan** adalah **hal yang wajar**, **merasa dirimu hampa dan lemah tanpa orang yang kau cintai itu hal yang biasa..** itu tandanya kau memang **mencintai Siwonnie**.. heheh sekarang tinggal kitanya saja yang harus pandai menyikapi hal itu, kau kan bisa curhat pada hyung-hyungmu ini dan tadi kau membuatku hawatir.." Jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar.. Kyuhyun nampak terkagum dengan ucapan hyung terlucunya itu sedikit tidak percaya Hyukkienya mengatakan itu.

"Hyukkie benar Kyu... kau boleh menangis dan meluapkan semua rasa kangenmu... tapi... sekarang Smille^^ Wonnie mu sudah di Bandara tuch.." Girang Donghae.

"Benarkah? Bandara mana?''

"Taiwan lah Kyu^^ ayo siap-siap... sepertinya kau harus menyiapkan kejutan Kyu.." timpang Eunhyuk.

"Kejutan? sepertinya aku punya kejutan yang menarik untuk Wonnie.." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

**======= ''WonKyu'' =======**

**-Siwon Pov-**

**He caught my attention**

(Dia menarik perhatianku)

**You keep stirring my world**

(Kau tetap menggemparkan dunia ku)

__**Even the ice will burn if it meets you**

(Bahkan es akan mencair jika ku bertemu denganmu)

__**Oh too perfect, I appear in your eyes **

(Oh terlalu sempurna, terlihat dimatamu)

__**I will not let anyone else stay with you instead of me**

(Aku tak akan membiarkan seorangpun bersamamu menggantikanku)

__**Your brows and eyes, your side face, your neck, your charm. Your everything from head to toe, I have already fallen for you**

(Alis dan matamu, wajahmu, lehermu, pesonamu, semua tentangmu dari kepala sampai kaki, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu)

__**My heart has become one side of the pocket**

(Hatiku telah jatuh dalam cengkramanmu)

**Just for you, continuously giving and giving this love**

(Hanya untukmu, terus menerus memberi dan memberi cinta ini)

**Is it right love you like this ? **

(Apakah benar mencintaimu begini ?)

**I wonder that and become more and more infatuated with you at the same time **

(Aku memikirkan itu dan menjadi lebih dan lebih tergila-gila padamu di waktu yg sama)

Sepanjang jalan aku terus memikirkan **BabyKyu**..

Aku sangat merindukannya, merindukan saat dia **bermanja-manja** padaku, saat dia **mengembungkan pipinya,** saat dia **tertawa puas**, saat dia **berkeringat di-** ah... pokoknya aku sangatlah merindukan **babyKyu**... ^^

Tinggal 10 menit lagi aku sampai di Dorm. Sengaja tidak meminta siapa pun untuk menjemputku, aku tahu belakangan ini kami juga sibuk Comeback, aku sendiri merasa **bersalah** tidak bisa ikut promosi album terbaru kami.

Hufft.. tapi aku tidak ikut karena juga ada kesibukan.. dan memang perusahaan mengijinkanku untuk berkarier sebagai **aktor**, dan sekarang aku di beri kesempatan untuk berkarier di **Negara** **Orang ** tentu saja aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini ^^

======= ''WonKyu'' =======

Dorm

"Aku pulang... hyung... saeng.. **baby **aku pulang..."

Sepi... kenapa Dorm jadi sepi seperti ini ya... apa mereka belum pulang?

Yasudahlah... sepertinya mereka benar-benar belum pulang...^^

Ah.. lebih baik aku langsung kekamar. Apa **BabyKyu **sudah pulang belum yaa? Kalau belum lebih baik aku memberinya kejutan saat pulang nanti. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar kami -**WonKyu-. **Perasaanku menjadi berdebar seperti ini. Lagi-lagi aku selalu deg-degan saat akan menemuinya.

*Krettt

Kubuka kamar yang sangat kurindukan ini. Ternyata aku salah.. **BabyKyu **sudah aku bisa melihat siluet tubuhnya yang **berbaring** membelakangiku. Baby.. ingin rasanya aku langsung berlari dan **menyerangnya **sekarang juga.. kkeke dasar aku tak sabaran. Perlahan aku masuk dan menyimpan koperku di dekat lemari. Bermaksud tidak ingin bersuara aku dengan perlahan membuka sepatu dan kaus kakiku...

Pelan.. dan pelan... aku naik ketempat **BabyKyu** menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut seperti itu? ah.. mau maen umpet-umpetan (?) sepertinya..

*Grep

Aku memeluknya erat dari belakang. Ku peluk seluruh tubuhnya. Tak peduli kalau sekarang aku merasa tinggi badannya sedikit terus memeluknya. Kugosokan (?) kepalaku di punggungnya dengan manja... he..heee Baby bangun dong..

"**Baby**.. bogosipho... ^^"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu **my lovely**..."

-Kretttt

Pintu kamar kami seperti di buka orang.. ah.. aku tak peduli.. aku semakin menenggelamkan kepalaku di punggungnya... hangat^^

"Yaaaaaaaa... **Siwonnie** apa yang kau lakukan?'' teriakan seseorang di arah pintu.. tunggu? suara itu sepertinya Aku kenal...

"Ya..ya... **BabyKyu**?'' aku melihat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan muka kesalnya, kalau Kyu ada di sana jadi siapa yang aku peluk?

"Yaa... Ryeowookie sedang apa kau disini?" teriakku **frustasi** sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi Kyuhyun palsu ini... ternyata oh ternyata sedari tadi aku memeluk Wookie? jadi bukan babyKyu?

''Eh.. Siwon hyung sudah pulang...? tapi kenapa peluk-peluk? kangen ya...'' katanya polos..

"Baby... ya... babyKyu jangan pergi..." tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan Wookie aku lebih baik mengejar BabyKyu yang sekarang keluar, aku yakin dia marah aku memeluk Wookie..

"Ya.. hyung mau kemana katanya kangen... kekke.."

Ku abaikan lagi Wookie dan berlari mengejar Kyunnie yang sekarang berlari ke **teras** belakang.

"Yak... baby tunggu aku.." ckck larinya cukup kencang juga.. tapi jangan panggil aku **kuda** kalau tidak bisa mengejarnya..

"Jangan lari lagi..." yes, aku berhasil menangkap tangannya dan menghentikan larinya.

"Baby.. Bogosipho~'' aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang... ini baru **my lovely**... bau khas tubuhnya bagai **candu** bagiku, aroma **mint** yang mampu menenangkanku... ku kecup pucuk kepalanya. emmm... aku sangat merindukanmu^^

"Lepas... lepas... hyung pulang karena kangen **Wookie**-kan?'' Kyuhyun meronta, Mwo? apa dia bilang?

"Baby mianhae.. aku kira tadi itu kau... sungguh aku hanya merindukanmu.." kukecup kembali pucuk kepala dan telinganya, ah.. aku benar-benar merindukannya.

"Bohong... hyungkan suka **berbohong** padaku.."

*deg

Kapan aku berbohong padamu Baby? Apa ia selama ini aku suka membohongimu?

"Baby.. mian.. tapi kapan hyung bohong, eoh? selama ini-"

"Selama ini, Kau **berbohong** hyung ! hyung bilang tidak akan **meninggalkanku**? tapi apa? selama **3 bulan** hyung pergi dan tidak menghubungiku? apa itu namanya bukan **berbohong** hyung?'' teriak Kyuhyun, aku tak percaya Kyuhyun berteriak padaku seperti ini.

Nyeri rasanya hatiku mendengar orang yang **sangat aku cintai** ternyata merasa sakit hati karenaku. Tanpa sadar aku melepaskan pelukanku. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhiku. Apa aku selama ini begitu kejam?

"Baby... kau tahukan ak-"

"Sibuk? kesibukan **bukan alasan** hyung... setidaknya kau bisa menghubungiku, apa kau tahu selama ini aku **menderita**, aku **kesepian** tanpamu hyung, aku **sedih** tak ada dirimu? aku merasa seperuh **jiwaku** hilang hyung..." teriak Kyuhyun lagi, Oh Tuhan apa yang telah aku lakukan? aku membuat orang yang paling aku **cintai** menangis dan terluka? dasar kau **bodoh** Choi Siwon!

"Baby mianhae... kemarin aku menelphonmu puluhan kali tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya.."

"Jadi, sekarang kau menyalahkanku?"

"Bukan... bukan.. baby aku tidak menyalahkanmu.. ini salahku baby.." aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangannya tapi langsung di tepisnya, hiksss aku sungguh merasa bersalah..

"Jangan sentuh aku lagi ! kita **PUTUS**..."

-Prang-

Sepertinya hatiku benar-benar pecah saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu. **Putus?**Rasanya tubuhku menjadi lemas. Dadaku sesak.. bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan itu? Oh tidak! aku tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpamu.

"Kyu, jebal dengarkan hyung... ini semua salah hyung, hyung janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi.. jebal..." masa bodo sekarang aku **menangis** di hadapannya, sunguh dadaku sangat sesak dan perih -"

"**KITA PUTUS**, jangan menemuiku lagi, mulai sekarang kita pisah kamar!" Kyuhyun pun pergi masuk ke dorm. -meninggalkanku yang sudah tak berdaya d sini-

"Kyu... jebal... hiks... hiks... maaf... baby... jangan.. hoks.. hiksss..." aku sungguh tak bisa menahan tangisku lagi, biarlah aku menjadi orang yang cengeng hari ini.

-Author pov-

Setelah puas melihat Siwon menangis dan merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam Dorm. Bayangkan saja seorang **Choi Siwon, pria yang di kenal Gantle** menangis **tersendu-sendu** sambil **memeluk lututnya** di lantai, sungguh menyedihkan bukan? Dan sekarang seorang **Cho Kyuhyun ** tertawa puas.

"Mianhae hyung... tapi ini belum apa-apa.." Ucap Kyuhyun, mengamati Siwon dari jendela.

"Kyu.. kasian Wonnie dia baru pulang tapi malah-" Leeteuk menghentikan ucapannya melihat tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Dia pantas hyung! dia sudah membuatku menjadi Kyuhyun yang cengeng berbulan-bulan ini.." Ucap Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "memang hanya dia yang bisa menaklukanmu."

"Dasar kau **Evil Maknae**! lihat **kekasihmu** sepertinya sudah frustasi.." Seru Shindong, menunjuk Siwon yang masih menangis, bahkan semakin kencang dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri (?).

"Benarkah? bisa-bisa di botak kalau seperti itu.." timpal Sungmin yang ikut menunjuk Siwon.

"Hah, dia bisa botak? andwe aku tak mau punya **suami** botak." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu ke luar, semua member hanya membuka mulut mereka mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Suami?'' teriak mereka.

"Apa mereka mau mendahuluiku..?" teriak Leeteuk frustasi.

======= ''WonKyu'' =======

Siwon masih menangis, siapa saja yang melihatnya sekarang pasti merasa **iba**. Dia lebih cocok di sebut sedang **frustasi** dari pada menangis. Tampangnya sudah tidak jelas, dengan rambut yang sungguh **berantakan**, baju yang **basah** karena keringat dan air mata, di tambah **isakan** demi isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mata yang **bengkak**, hidung **memerah**.

"Baby...hiks..hikss mianhaaaeee.."

"Aku akan memaafkanmu asal.." Ucap seseorang yang berdiri di depan Siwon. Siwon mengangkat kepalanya.

"My ba-by..." Ucap Siwon dengan suara serek.

"Aku bilang akan memaafkan hyung, asal hyung jangan menjambak rambutmu lagi, bagaimana kalau jadi botak?'' Kyuhyun dengan lembut merapihkan rambut Siwon dengan jarinya, deru nafasnya kini terasa dekat dengan Siwon.

"Baby bogosipho..." jarak yang dekat memudahkan Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, dipeluknya **belahan jiwanya** dengan erat.-menyalurkan kerinduannya selama ini-

"Nado bogosipho hyung.." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon.

Lama mereka berpelukan, saling **mentransfer** energi masing-masing. Energi yang selalu bisa **menguatkan** mereka. Karena saling **keterikatan** dalam diri mereka.

"Uhhukkh..."

"Uhhukkhch..."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap hawatir kekasihnya.

"Kau sakit hyung?''

"Ani.. uhhukh..." Siwon kembali batuk - batuk. hidungnya pun semakin memerah.

"Jangan bohong..." Kyuhyun yang hawatir, langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Siwon.

"Hyung! kau demam.." teriak Kyuhyun hawatir. ekspresinya saat ini membuat Siwon ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Gemassss..." Siwon malah mencubit pipi chubby kekasihnya.

"Jangan bercanda hyung, kau harus segera minum obat.." Kyuhyun berniat akan masuk ke dorm tapi dengan cepat Siwon menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kita tidak jadi putus kan Kyu.." tanya Siwon di tengah pelukannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ''Mana mungkin aku mau putus denganmu hyung.. aku terlalu membutuhkanmu, hyung.."

"Benarkah? aku juga sangat membutuhkanmu **babyKyu**.."

"Aish,- jangan memanggilku baby terus.. aku sudah besar.." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan Cute, Siwon tertawa lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu Kyu..." Ucap Siwon tulus, mendadak wajah Kyuhyun memanas, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku juga hyung.. ^^ tapi sekarang hyung harus minum obat, Oke.."

"Tapi kau adalah obatku Kyu... "

"Jangan bercanda lagi.. kau sakit pasti karena terlalu lama menangis.." Kyuhyun pun berjalan kearah pintu.. Siwon tersenyum.

"Argghhhh... Baby... dadaku..." teriak Siwon kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya, Kyuhyun membalikan badannya.

"Hyung! kau kenapa?'' dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari kearah Siwon yang sudah terduduk di Sofa sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Hyu-ng... wae..." Kyuhyun semakin panik melihat **Siwonnya** memejamkan matanya dan nampak kesakitan.

"Kyu- argghhh... sakkiit... beri aku nafas...uhhukkhh..." nafas Siwon mulai naik turun. Kyuhyun sempat bingung -_- tapi akhirnya ia mengerti maksud Siwon dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah siwon.

Digenggamnya tangan Siwon yang berada di atas dada, wajahnya semakin dekat. Bibirnya sudah menempel di bibir Siwon, sedikit melumatnya. meminta Siwon membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya. Siwon tersenyum, ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Kyuhyun mulai memberi nafas buatan. Tapi Bukannya menerima nafas yang Kyuhyun salurkan tapi siwon malam memasukan lidahnya dan bermain di dalam lubang hangat Kyuhyun. Siwon mengaitkan lidahnya pada lidah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan meronta. Tapi tak akan di biarkan, Siwon mengunci tubuhnya dengan cara di peluk.

Nafas Siwon memang **terasa panas** di mulut Kyuhyun. Tapi jangan tanya Siwon sangat pandai bermain di dalam **Gua** Kyuhyun. Bahkan sekarang Siwonlah yang **merenggut** nafas Kyuhyun. Ciuman mereka semakin **intens. **Bukan hanya di cium tapi ia menghisapnya bergantian dari bawah dan atas. Tangan Siwon pun menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Hoosss... hosssh.." Keduanya nampak kehabisan nafas dan melepaskan tautan diantara mereka.

"Kau nakal Siwonnie~ malah membohongiku lagi.." Kyuhyun memukul pelan dada bidang kekasihnya itu. wajahnya sudah sangat merah^^

"Baby.. aku tidak bohong. tadi dadaku memang sakit tapi setelah kau menciumku rasa sakitnya hilang, jadi bibirmu ini adalah obatku.." terang siwon, tangannya menyentuh lembut bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit bengkak *plakk*

"Yak Simba!''

''Hhaha... wajahmu memerah sayang..."

"jangan bercanda! sekarang hyung harus benar-benar minum obat, okke"

"Okke baby... ayo kita masuk kekamar saja... hehe.." Canda Siwon, menoel (?) dagu Kyuhyun dengan mesra. (?)

"Dasar, mesum.. Kajja kau istirahat saja di kamar. biar aku yang membuatkan hyung bubur.." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Gomawo.. Chagi.." Siwon mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, tapi di tutupinya dengan menarik lembut tangan Siwon masuk kedalam Dorm. Siwon hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dengan senyuman terindahnya. Membiarkan sang **belahan jiwa **menggenggam tangannya dengan erat seakan tidak ingin terlepas.

====== ''WonKyu'' =======

**Tetaplah di sisiku selamanya...**

**Meski kau di sampingku, aku masih sangat merindukanmu...**

**Aku ingin menempatkanmu di pelukanku...**

**Aku berjanji..**

**Tangan kita selalu bersama tergenggam erat..**

**karena..**

**Senyummu seperti sinar matahari..**

**Aroma tubuhmu seperti angin..**

**Kehangatan nafasmu...**

**Matamu yang bersinar..**

**aku ingin selalu memiliki itu...**

-THE END-


End file.
